Roxanne
Etymology ロクサーヌ transliterates from "Roxanne," from Latin form of Ρωξανη (Roxane), Greek form of Persian or Bactrian روشنک Roshanak (bright beauty). Name of heroines of Daniel Defoe novel, ''Roxana'' (1724), and Edmond Rostand's play ''Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1897). Appearance 'Claymore warrior' One of the more attractive Claymore warriors. Usually seen smiling. Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Also see mega twintails. Compare to Luciela. Appears to wear eye-makeup and has mole under right eye. 'Awakened' Similar to metal sculptures of Pablo Piscasso—Art Deco, industrial form, with skeletal arms and fern-like wings resembling Roxanne's faulds. Sphinx-like head. Personality Sardonic. Serial partnership and mimicry tropes resemble "Olga Semyonovna" of Anton Chekhov’s short story [http://www.classicreader.com/book/2046/1/ The Darling]. Has odd sense of fair-play in fighting Cadet Twins (Scene 116). Her moniker derives from her serial "Love and Hate" relationships. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Unknown Sensing Ability similar to Alignment. 'Technique' Sensing Ability enables replication of other warriors' techniques. Can also reduce own Yoki signature (Scene 117). Powerful enough to cut down Claymore warrior contingent and defeat Cadet Twins (Scene 116). History Early life unknown. First mentioned by Daaé in Scene 110. 'Uranus' When Roxanne is Claymore warrior No.35, she befriends No.31—Uranus—whose sword gouging technique Roxanne imitates. By the time Roxanne becomes No. 24, her mentor dies mysteriously during a hunt (Scene 117). 'Nadine' Roxanne's next victim, No. 9—Nadine—wears an eye patch. Nadine uses Yoki sensing to compensate for her lack of depth perception. During a hunt with No. 9, Roxanne also "loses" eye and wears eye-patch. Again, Roxanne imitates her mentor's technique. The two become "friends," but No. 9 dies mysteriously during hunt. Roxanne removes her eye patch, revealing an uninjured eye (Scene 117). 'Cassandra' Roxanne meets No. 1—Cassandra—when Roxanne is No. 5. Roxanne repeats "Black Widow" routine—idolizing a lonely, friendless mentor, imitating her technique and mannerisms. She even copies Cassandra's left handedness. But Cassandra keeps her technique a secret—even from Roxanne. Roxanne stalks Cassandra, who always hunts alone and discovers her secret (Scene 117). 'Present' 'Warrior rebellion' Flash forward to present. At Organization Headquarters, the resurrected Roxanne defeats Cadet Twins. While waiting for them to reattach their limbs, Roxanne watches sister resurrectee, Cassandra, fight Audrey, Rachel and Nina, she again witnesses Cassandra's secret technique. Cassandra bobs head like metronome. Her body falls to ground. Then reveals the origin of Roxanne's nickname for her—"Bite the Dust" (Scene 117). 'Awakening' But after defeating Audrey, Rachel and Nina, Cassandra remembers her death, causing her old wounds to reopen. 'Flashback' During a failed Awakened Hunt, Roxanne allows warrior No. 35 to die. Cassandra returns to Organization Headquarters to confront Roxanne, who baits her to attacks all the warriors en masse. During the battle, Roxanne delivers the coup de grace to Cassandra (Scene 119). 'Present' As Cassandra remembers her past, she awakens into a huge prone, humanoid form, with tentacles supporting the body. Cassandra sends out hydra-like tentacles, ending with human heads that strike the ground. Roxanne is ecstatic. She attacks Cassandra. But Cassandra bites off Roxanne's limbs. Soon the limbless torso of Roxanne awakens (Scene 120). 'Rivalry revived' Limbless, Audrey orders the Twins to evacuate the other cadets. Roxanne picks up a wounded Claymore warrior to eat. But a Twin cuts free the warrior. When Roxanne tries to capture the Twin, Cassandra interferes. The battle between the two Awakeneds begins (Scene 121). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Elizabeth's Hunt